Sheldon
Sheldon is 2020 fantasy comedy-drama epic fantasy adventure film. The film is directed by Andy Muschietti and written by Gary Dauberman. Produced by New Line Cinema, Vertigo Entertainment and Rideback, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters. Synopsis Plot Cast Wallace Shawn.png|Wallace Shawn as Rex Van Helsing|link=Rex Van Helsing Ty Burrell.png|Ty Burrell as Mr. Hector Peabody|link=Mr. Hector Peabody Steve Carell.png|Steve Carell as Supreme Chancellor Felonious Wonderstone|link=Felonious Wonderstone Seth Rogen.png|Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky|link=Frank Flarsky Simon Pegg.png|Simon Pegg as Montgomery Morrow|link=Montgomery Morrow Sean Hayes.png|Sean Hayes as Hank Humberfloob|link=Hank Humberfloob Scarlett Johansson.png|Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Ash Romanoff|link=Natasha Romanoff Robert De Niro.png|Robert De Niro as Captain Shakespeare|link=Fearless Leader Edward Shakespeare Puss in Boots.png|Frank Welker as Muir|link=Muir Paul Rudd.png|Paul Rudd as Scott Lang|link=Scott Lang Neil Patrick Harris.png|Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf Winslow|link=Count Olaf Winslow Mike Myers.png|Mike Myers as Austin Worthington|link=Austin Worthington Michelle Pfeiffer.png|Michelle Pfeiffer as Selina Van Dyne|link=Selina Van Dyne Maya Rudolph.png|Maya Rudolph as Eleanor Miller|link=Eleanor Miller Jude Law.png|Jude Law as Walter Snicket Lawson|link=Walter Lawson Josh Gad.png|Josh Gad as Ludlow Chuck Lamonsoff|link=Ludlow Lamonsoff Jonah Hill.png|Jonah Hill as Lewis Tannenbaum Stewart Jon Hamm.png|Jon Hamm as Herb Frawley|link=Herb Frawley John Leguizamo.png|John Leguizamo as Martin Valenzuela|link=Martin Valenzuela Jim Parsons.png|Jim Parsons as Sheldon Sidney Cooper|link=Sheldon Cooper Jenny Slate.png|Jenny Slate as Lena Thackleman|link=Lena Thackleman Jeff Goldblum.png|Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm|link=Ian Malcolm Jason Isaacs.png|Jason Isaacs as William Malfoy|link=William Malfoy Jason Bateman.png|Jason Bateman as Trevor Davis|link=Trevor Davis Jason Alexander.png|Jason Alexander as Boris Brooks|link=Boris Brooks Jack Black.png|Jack Black as Dexter Barnavelt|link=Dexter Barnavelt Hugh Laurie.png|Hugh Laurie as Frederick Trelawney|link=Frederick Trelawney Heimdall.png|Idris Elba as Balthazar Edison|link=Balthazar Edison Hank Azaria.png|Hank Azaria as Gerard Danner|link=Gerard Danner George Lopez.png|George Lopez as Thurman Lyle|link=Thurman Lyle Forest Whitaker.png|Forest Whitaker as Ira Dotzler|link=Ira Dotzler Danny DeVito.png|Danny DeVito as Max Cooper|link=Max Cooper Craig Robinson.png|Craig Robinson as Doc Gentry|link=Doc Gentry Craig Ferguson.png|Craig Ferguson as Whitney Doubleday|link=Whitney Doubleday Brendan Fraser.png|Brendan Fraser as George Cooper|link=George Cooper Bobby Cannavale.png|Bobby Cannavale as Frankie Van Pelt|link=Frankie Van Pelt Bill Hader.png|Bill Hader as Leonard Flint Tozier|link=Leonard Tozier Aziz Ansari.png|Aziz Ansari as Jay Squint|link=Jay Squint Anthony Anderson.png|Anthony Anderson as Bones Whitmann|link=Bones Whitmann Anna Kendrick.png|Anna Kendrick as Padmé Amidala Hammond-Cooper|link=Padmé Hammond Amy Poehler.png|Amy Poehler as Rita Cooper|link=Rita Cooper Peter Dinklage.png|Peter Dinklage as Mayor Phil Betterman|link=Mayor Phil Betterman Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele.png|Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Murray and Melvin Sneedly|link=Murray and Melvin Sneedly John Malkovich.png|John Malkovich as Humma Kavula|link=Humma Kavula Steve Martin.png|Steve Martin as Peter Sanderson|link=Peter Sanderson Tom Kenny.png|Tom Kenny as Oswald Cobblepot|link=Oswald Cobblepot *Wallace Shawn as Rex Van Helsing *Ty Burrell as Mr. Hector Peabody *Steve Carell as Supreme Chancellor Felonious Wonderstone *Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky *Simon Pegg as Montgomery Morrow *Sean Hayes as Hank Humberfloob *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Ash Romanoff *Robert De Niro as Captain Shakespeare *Frank Welker as Muir *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang *Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf Winslow *Mike Myers as Austin Worthington *Michelle Pfeiffer as Selina Van Dyne *Maya Rudolph as Eleanor Miller *Jude Law as Walter Snicket Lawson *Josh Gad as Ludlow Chuck Lamonsoff *Jonah Hill as Lewis Tannenbaum Stewart *Jon Hamm as Herb Frawley *John Leguizamo as Martin Valenzuela *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Sidney Cooper *Jenny Slate as Lena Thackleman *Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm *Jason Isaacs as William Malfoy *Jason Bateman as Trevor Davis *Jason Alexander as Boris Brooks *Jack Black as Dexter Barnavelt *Idris Elba as Balthazar Edison *Hugh Laurie as Frederick Trelawney *Hank Azaria as Gerard Danner **Joshua Rush as Young Gerard *George Lopez as Thurman Lyle *Forest Whitaker as Ira Dotzler *Danny DeVito as Max Cooper *Craig Robinson as Doc Gentry *Craig Ferguson as Whitney Doubleday *Brendan Fraser as George Cooper *Bobby Cannavale as Frankie Van Pelt *Bill Hader as Leonard Flint Tozier *Aziz Ansari as Jay Squint *Anthony Anderson as Bones Whitmann *Anna Kendrick as Padmé Amidala Hammond-Cooper *Amy Poehler as Rita Cooper *Peter Dinklage as Mayor Phil Betterman *Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Murray and Melvin Sneedly *John Malkovich as Humma Kavula *Steve Martin as Peter Sanderson *Tom Kenny as Oswald Cobblepot Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Sheldon and LEGO Sheldon'' Angry Birds Sheldon is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Sheldon, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on July 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Sheldon will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Sheldon is a LEGO-themed video game based on Sheldon. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. TvTropes page * Main article: Sheldon/Tropes Production and development * See also: Production of Sheldon On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Batman Begins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], Rogue One, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(miniseries) Alice], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cats_%26_Dogs Cats & Dogs], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie The Lego Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It_(2017_film) It], [https://marvelanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Next_Avengers:_Heroes_of_Tomorrow_(Video) Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow], as well as The Loud House episode It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Music * See also: Sheldon/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron, Black Panther, and The Grinch, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. Release Sheldon was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in March 6, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Muschietti, producer Jay Roach, screenwriter Dauberman, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Sheldon In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Sheldon set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. Trivia :Main article: Sheldon/Trivia Gallery * Main article: Sheldon/Gallery